Dork Diaries: The Melancholy of Nikki Maxwell
by DorkDiariesFan777
Summary: 5 new girls from Tokyo have temporarily transferred to WCD for the week. 2 are aliens, one is a time traveler, one is completely normal, and the other is a crazy girl, I'm not sure if Nikki can handle anymore of this drama!
1. Chapter 1

Friday September 11th

In my room 10:00

You know, I sometimes wish I was just a regular teenage girl, living a regular teenage life, but in this case, it's not! Now I'm going to tell you the story of how my life went from normal drama, to "Is this real life?" drama, it all began on Tuesday (Monday was Labor Day, and we got the day off, lucky me :)!)

Tuesday September 8th

At my locker 7:35

I was standing around my locker watching videos of Yandere Simulator on my phone, when my man Brandon walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey babe, how was your weekend?" He asked. "It was ok, Brianna and I made out a bit when my parents went out for dinner, how was yours?" "I watched the video you sent me, you were really hot, you should go and film more pornos soon!" "I'll think about it, but I doubt I'll do it again." "That really sucks, anyways, I'm going off to class, later Nikki!" He then headed off to homeroom. It was only 7:39, so I continued to watch videos, until I was interrupted again, this time by my friend Jessica (Yeah, we're friends now, only MacKenzie still hates me a bit.) "Hey Nikki, I've got some bad news for you." She said. "Don't tell me, Principal Winston found out about the porno me, Chloe, and Marcy made, and we're getting expelled?!" "Wha-no, that's not what I was talking about! He wanted you to show these 3 new girls around the school." "Ok, so where are the girls?" "They haven't arrived yet, their plane from Tokyo just arrived." "NO WAY! We're getting transfer students from Japan?!" "Yeah, I was exited too!" "All I need is Google Translate, so I can talk to them." "The girls speak fluent English and Japanese, so you don't have to worry abou that!" "Ok, so should I wait in the front office?" Yeah, they'll be here in about 20 minutes, since you're helping out these girls today, you're allowed to miss homeroom. "Ok, but what if the girls all have different classes than me?" "We adjusted it so you all share the same classes." "Ok, thank you Jess, I'll be in the front office, see you later!" "Ok, bye Nikki!" I headed up front to the office and sat in one of the empty chairs. I waited for 20 minutes, no one came in. I was about to go and ask Jessica if she'd heard anything about them, when suddenly, the door burst open, and this girl came in and yelled

"Hello WCD, Haruhi has arrived!" This girl looked about 16, she wore one of those sailor suits girls wear in schools, and she had brown eyes and black hair with a yellow bow in it. "Hi, you must be one of the new transfer students, I'm Nikki Maxwell and I'll be showing you around the school today." I said as friendly as possible. "Hi there Nikki, I'm Haruhi Suzumiya, leader of the SOS Brigade, and these are my friends..." She looked around, but couldn't find her friends. "Hold on, they're probably in the hall still, they're both shy!" She ran back out into the hall, and a few seconds later, came back in, dragging in 2 other girls. The first one looked like she was 17, she had the same outfit Haruhi wore, and she had orange hair and eyes, not to mention, she kept trying to run back in the hall, so I can tell she was shy. The other girl looked around my age, she again wore the outfit, but she had purple hair and brown eyes, she was also a lot shorter than the other girls. "Nikki, these are my 2 besties; Mikuru Asahina, and Yuki Nagato, now just so you know, Mikuru is a time traveler, and Yuki is an alien!" Haruhi said, followed by Mikuru slapping her. "Haruhi you dumb bitch, you weren't suppose to tell anyone that!" "Relax, she still doesn't know Itsuki is an Esper!" "Now she does!" "Mikuru, don't you talk to your leader like that, am I going to have to force you to wear that bunny girl outfit again?" "NO! I-I don't want to wear that!" "Then don't ever slap me again, only Kyon can, in certain areas..." This was beginning to get awkward.

"Hey, it's getting late, can we head to our first class now?" I asked. "Yeah sure! By the way, 2 of my other friends are arriving later on today, if that's ok?" Haruhi asked. "Sure, what are their names?" "Well, there's Ryoko Asukura, she's also an alien, and there's Tsuruya, she and me are both normal humans." "Can't wait to meet them, anyways, let's go to class!" I walked out of the office, while Haruhi dragged her 2 friends, but before we could make it to class, we ran into the T-Rex queen herself, MacKenzie Hollister. Calling her a mean girl is an understatement, she's a Facehugger in a jean jacket and lipgloss!

"Nikki, shouldn't you and your new friends be out working at the strip club or something?" She sneered. I was about to mention her seal friends at the circus, when Haruhi said "Hell no! I will not let my friends be insulted, Yuki, use your powers to defeat that whore!" Yuki looked up for her book, then looked back down, and after a few seconds, she replied

"No, this human is not worth the effort of a fight, there's is approximately a 0.01% chance she can win a fight against me." "Are you saying I look weak? I'll show you weak, you bitch!" MacKenzie began to run at Yuki, but right before she could punch her in the face, she lifted up her arm, causing MacKenzie to stop running. "Wha-I can't move, what's going on?!" She panicked. "I am currently hacking your data that will hinder your movement, you cannot win in this fight, no matter what you do, I'll always have the upper hand In the fight." Yuki replied. "Sure, like you can win, I'll believe it when I see it!" Yuki lifted her arm into the air, causing MacKenzie to crash into the ceiling, then she dropped her onto the floor. After getting up, MacKenzie slowly backed up, before running off as fast as her Jimmy Choo flip flops could carry her.

"Wow, Yuki, I guess you really are an alien!" I gasped. She nodded, then went back to reading her book (which upon closer inspection, was some Japanese hentai!) Well, we've finally made it to home room, I'll be seeing you all, a little later. (No, I'll be in the next chapter, I just wanted to quote the Ghost Host!)

Football Field 10:00

It's been 2 hours since I met Haruhi and her friends, they're actually really cool! It was time for gym, and everyone is playing football, except the cheer squad, they'll be cheering them on, so lucky me :)! After I changed into my cheerleading outfit, I went over to my friends Brittany and Kim (Yeah, I know she was in 12th grade, but she's also sort of a special teacher aid here.)

"Hey girls, you ready to cheer?" I asked. "Not quite Nikki, we're short 6 girls, we can't do our show without them!" Brittany replied. Haruhi must have overheard our problem, because she snuck up behind me. "Did you say you're short some girls? Me and my friends would be happy to take over!" She said. "Well we can't just let anyone on the team, do you have any experience as a cheerleader in the past?" "Yeah, Mikuru and I were cheerleaders during a baseball game, as for Yuki, she'll do anything I ask without a problem." "Alright, I suppose you girls could help us out, but we're still short 3 girls." "Hold on, I might be able to help again, my other friends have also done some cheerleading, they just arrived, I'll be right back!" Haruhi ran out of the gym room, and about a minute later, she came back, dragging 2 different girls. They both wore the same sailor suit school uniform (Must be popular in Japan!), the first girl looked relatively nice maybe about 16, and had blue hair and eyes, and the second girl looked a bit older than the others, maybe 17, and she had green hair and eyes, and oddly enough, she also had sharp teeth, almost like an alligators pair.

"These are my other friends, this is Ryoko Asakura, and this is Tsuruya!" Before me or Brittany could say a word, Tsuruya began to talk. "OMG, hi! You must be Nikki Maxwell! Haruhi has told me all about you, I'm Tsuruya, I don't have a last name, you'd think I would, but I don't, which is crazy, by the way, is it true you're dating the hottest guy in the school-wait! Don't answer that, I know it's a yes, I saw the guy named Brandon in the hall on..." By then, I had lost focus and began to ignore what she said, I was thinking of a more important question, like "Do penguins have knees?" After Tsuruya rambled on about stuff for a few minutes, she finally stopped. I looked at Ryoko, she seemed really bored with that talk. "Is she always like that?" I asked her. "Yes, Miss Tsuruya is a talker. I'm Ryoko Asakura by the way." She politely bowed, which I guess is something they do in Japan. "Yeah I know, Haruhi told me about you, I'm Nikki Maxwell." "Pleasure to meet you Miss Maxwell." She bowed again. "Please, I'd rather you call me Nikki." "Ok, as you wish!" Before we could continue talking, Haruhi had stuck her head between us and said

"Hey! I think we have enough girls to start cheering!" "No we're still short a girl, we've got to find someone else to fill in the last space, and before..." I was interrupted by the gym doors opening, and the whole gym going silent. I turned around and noticed another girl there, this time, she had our cheerleading outfit on, so she was a student here, she was around the age of 16, but her body made her look 19, she also had tanned skin, black hair, and green eyes. Haruhi was the first to speak after a while.

"It got so quiet, is she like the class president or something?" "No, that's Sasha Blaze, one of the hottest and most popular cheerleaders here, she's been gone since May of last year, everyone thought she moved to another school, but I guess not!" Brittany replied. Sasha ran up to us and gave Brittany a giant bear hug. "OMG, I've missed you so much Brittany, did the squad miss me too?!" She asked. "We've all missed you, where've you been all this time?" "I got a really bad case of mono after a really hot and kinky make out with Jason, you know I'm glad Jessica broke up with him, he and I make a WAY better couple!" "Agreed! Anyways, we've got to cheer, the games about to start!" After everyone got into their outfits, we got onto the football field and began to cheer on the jocks. I wasn't sure if Haruhi and her friends were able to do it, but they were amazing, they might have done better than Kim (And she was a Mad Dog, so that's something.) After the class was over, I was telling Brittany we should let them join the squad, since then we'd have 9 members, and then we'd only need one more for a full team, when I was suddenly pulled aside by Sasha. "Hey, you're Nikki Maxwell, right?" She asked. "Yeah, what's up?" "There's something I need to tell you about, we need to speak in private." "The janitors closet has always worked for me and my friends." "Ok, let's go there." After we walked into the closet, Sasha closed the door and locked it (Although I think the lock is busted). "Alright, before I begin, you must promise to never tell anyone about this!" She said. "Ok, whatever it is, I'll take it to the grave!" "Well, this is difficult to say, but, I've got issues." "What kind of issues, and if you don't mind me asking, why'd you pick me to tell you about your issues?" "I've seen your replies to letters on Miss Know it All, and I figured I'd talk to her in person." "That's sweet, so what's your issue?" "Well, I'm bisexual, and one of the reasons I haven't been in school, is because my hormones have been out of control." "How out of control?" "Just last week, I raped Jason so hard, he's in a coma now!" "That's really bad!" "I know, all I need is one person that'll be able to make me have an orgasm, and I think that'll cure it!" "What makes you think an orgasm would cure it, and where are you getting at with this?" "I had the same problem a year ago, but once I had an orgasm from masturbating, I felt better." "So go ahead and masturbate, don't mind me!" "It won't work, I tried it about 15 times, I'm still the same, maybe I need to have an orgasm with a partner!" "So what are you saying, you want me, Nicole J Maxwell, to make you have an orgasm?" "Your name is Nicole?" "Yeah, if you tell anyone, your secret will be shared!" "Ok, noted, anyways, are you going to help me out?" After thinking about it long and hard (That's what I said ;)), I finally said

"Alright, for the safety of others, I'll make you have an orgasm, but I must warn you, I'm very kinky!" "And I'll apologize in advance if I hurt you in any way, once I'm turned on, there's no shutting me down until I've had an orgasm!"

FIRST LEMON (FINALLY!)

Sasha pushed me against the door and shoved her hand up my shirt, and proceeded to rub my breasts, while making out with me. So I quickly returned the favor my shoving my hand down her skirt and rubbing her pussy, now even though we've been doing this for less than a minute, this girl was already soaking wet!

"Geez, I haven't even started yet, are you going to cum already?" I teased. "I don't cum THAT easy, but maybe if we stripped of our outfits, that might help!" She replied, while seductivly playing around with my pigtails. "I thought you'd never ask!" I quickly stripped myself of my cheerleader outfit, while Sasha did the same, and let me tell you, holy shit, she has an AWESOME body! "Damn, you look amazing Sasha, no wonder all the guys like you!" I said. "Thank you Nikki, you yourself look very nice as well!" She replied. "Alright, now let's get down to..." Before I could finish my sentence, someone opened the door, I was worried it was a teacher, but when we turned around, it was only Haruhi. She stared at us for a few seconds, I figured she'd close the door and never speak of this again, but I was certainly wrong!

"You girls mind if I join you?" She asked. I was a bit shocked at first, I mean I just met Haruhi a few hours ago, but her body looked really good as well, or is that my horniness talking? "You want to join us, but why?" Sasha asked. "Well, I've never had sex with a girl before, sure I've had sex with Yuki, and I raped Mikuru, but they're aliens and time travelers, I've never had sex with a human girl, let alone two!" "What about Tsuruya, isn't she human?" I asked. "We tried it once, but she had no idea how to 69 right, she's not lesbian material!" "So you're saying that you're a lesbian virgin?" "Pretty much, yeah." "In that case, you can join us!" "Great, I'll strip ASAP!" Haruhi quickly stripped of her sailor uniform and began to make out with me, which I can tell she's had some experience doing so in the past. While I was making out with Haruhi, I got a great idea on how to make Sasha have an orgasm! I grabbed the duster off the shelf and began to fuck her pussy with it, while still making out with Haruhi (Sorry Brandon, but she's the best kisser in my book :)!) By now, my pussy was really wet, so I took Haruhi's hand and began to finger my pussy with it, while she did the same with my hand, OMG it was so deep and warm inside! But of course, me being me, I had my orgasm within a minute.

"Aw man, stupid Nikki, you came too early, penalty!" Haruhi pushed me onto my knees and forced my head to her pussy, I guess my penalty is I have to eat Haruhi out, just great :(! So I began to eat her out, and after just a mere 15 seconds, she had her orgasm in my mouth. I figured now was a good time for revenge for calling me stupid! "Stupid Haruhi, you came too early, penalty!" I pushed her next to Sasha, and I forced her to do a 69. Sasha happily ate away Haruhi's pussy, but the other one, she was a bit slower. After 3 minutes of this 69, Sasha cried out "Oh shit, I can't hold it anymore, I'm going to cum!" That's when she had a huge, and I do mean HUGE orgasm all over the place, this orgasm made Jessica's orgasms look like she masturbated twice in an hour!

FIRST LEMON IS OVER!

Me and Haruhi were drenched in Sasha's cum, while she tried to catch her breath.

"Holy shit Sasha, that was the biggest orgasm I ever saw!" I gasped. "Really? I masturbated just 3 days ago, that's nothing compared to what happens when I wait a whole week, it can fill almost a whole toilet tank there's so much juice, they don't call me the Master Blaster for nothing!" Sasha replied. "You both were amazing, I should get you girls to teach Tsuruya how to have lesbian sex properly!" Haruhi said. "As long as she wears the maid outfit she wore at the festival, I'm game!" "Great, is Friday after school ok for you?" "Friday? No way, that's the WCD Fall Talent show!" "What's that?" "We have a talent show 2 times a year, once in the Spring, once in the Fall, the grand prize is an appearance on the TV show 15 Minutes of Fame, but since that's a show that never existed, instead for this year, the grand prize for fall is an appearance on The Voice!" "That's awesome, is it too late to sign up?" "No, sign ups are due on Thursday." "I'm signing up, me and my friends have had some experience singing in the past." "Good luck trying to beat the 2 winners from last year!" "Who were they?" "Mac's Maniacs and Actually I'm Not Really Sure Yet." "What kind of band name is Actually I'm Not Really Sure Yet?! Whoever came up with that name must be stupid!" "Haruhi, that's MY band you just insulted!" "Did I say stupid? I meant gifted and talented!" "That's how I got a record deal and a TV show!" "So cool, maybe if I win this, I can get a 3rd season of my show on the air!" "You think you have what it takes to win?" "Yeah, I've had experience with bands before." "But I still think..." Before I could finish what I was saying, the door opened again (Someone better fix this lock ASAP!), I looked up, and saw Brandon, standing there with Yuki. After he checked out our naked bodies, he closed the door, I guess he was I shock of what he saw, and couldn't say anything.

"Come on, let's get out of here before anyone else catches us!" Sasha said. So we quickly got dressed and left the closet, and now it seems it's time for our next class, so I'll be seeing you all a little later (For real this time, the next chapter is a POV chapter).


	2. Chapter 2

Brandon's POV

After gym 11:00

Well, we just finished the football game, luckily I didn't have to play, and that's because I'm the head photographer, meaning I just take pictures the whole time for the year book, lucky me :)! I was going to ask Chloe and Zoey where Nikki went, because after the game, I didn't see her, but someone was holding onto my arm, I turned around and saw Yuki, one of Nikki's new friends, holding onto my arm.

"Hi Yuki, you need something?" I asked. "Yes Brandon, I indeed require some assistance from you, is there somewhere we can talk in private?" A million thoughts began racing in my mind, mainly "Is this chick going to fuck me?", but I didn't get a chance to reply, as she was already dragging me out the door. "Ok, ok! If it's that important, we can talk in the janitors closet!" I moaned. Yuki let go of my arm and just quietly stared at me. After a few seconds, I assumed she wanted me to lead her to the janitors closet. So I lead her to the closet, but it wasn't empty when I opened it, Nikki, Haruhi, and Sasha were all laying on the floor, naked and cover in cum! I wanted to ask if me and Yuki could join for round 2, but the 3 girls looked exhausted, so I merely closed the door (Not after making a mental note on their naked bodies, so what if Nikki is my girlfriend, I'll say that Haruhi and Sasha were also hot!) I had to think of another place to talk in private, the Bio room is out of the question, since they recently installed security cameras in there after Janna Kincaid (Our Bio teacher) was caught doing bestiality with the pet albino corn snake, Syphon, and the bathrooms are a high traffic area this time of day, so the only option is the Sex Ed class. I walked over to the classroom, with Yuki not to far behind. Knowing Jewel (how she tends to masturbate 7 times a day) I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I heard her say. Me and Yuki walked in, Jewel was playing with what looked like a katana with a pink dildo attached to the end of it. "Hey Brandon, who's your hot friend?" She asked. "Hey Jewel, this is my friend Yuki Nagato." "Oh yeah, I heard about you, you were in a tv show once, right?" Yuki nodded, then went back to reading her book. "I forgot, she's not a talker! Anyways, did you two come in for some extra credit?" I knew in Jewels mind, extra credit means "Shut up and fuck me!". "Sadly not today, we just needed a place to talk in private." I replied. "Oh, ok, I'll leave then, if you need me, I'll be trying to have a threesome with John and Lauren!" "I know who Lauren is, but who's John?" "John Zimmerman, the news editor." "His name is John?" "Yeah, we dated for a few months, but he was too boring, so I left him, now he's married, but me and Lauren still crush on him!" "Seriously, Lauren has a crush on Mr Zimmerman?!" "Yeah, one time the two of us got super drunk and had sex with him in the janitors closet!" "Cool, anyways, me and Yuki need to talk still, so..." "Oh right, I forgot, I'll leave." "Wait before you go, what's up with the katana you were playing with before?" "Oh that? I call it the Dildana, it's a katana with a dildo attached to it, it's my signature weapon!" "Ok, that's all I needed to know." "See you later, but if you steal my idea, you'll be raped by me!" "Noted, bye Jewel!" Jewel left the room, leaving me and Yuki alone.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked. After a few seconds, Yuki answered. "As you may or may not know, I am a Data Overmind Humanoid Interface, more commonly referred to as an alien. Every 16.67 years, or approximately 6 months here, I go through a phase which cause my body to severely malfunction, and crave for sex. And if I do not receive sex from a male partner within 5 years, or a week here, I will disintegrate from existence. I would have asked Kyon for assistance, but since he is back in Japan, I must ask you to be my sex partner, will you accept?" I was real confused at what Yuki just told me. "So you're saying if I don't have sex with you, you're going to die?" "That is correct." I wasn't too sure about this, on one hand, I'm dating Nikki, and I hardly know Yuki, on the other, it would be interesting to have sex with an alien, and it is to save her life.

"Ok, since you'll die if I don't do this, I will agree to have sex with you, but don't get any ideas, I am dating Nikki, ok?" After a few seconds, Yuki nodded.

SECOND LEMON IS NOW!

I waited to see if Yuki would pull the first move, but she just stared at me, so I assumed I was suppose to make the first move, so I walked over to Yuki, and pulled her into a kiss. I expected nothing to happen, but to my surprise, Yuki began kissing back, I thought that was all she could shock me, but no way, she shoved her hand down my pants and began stroking my cock, who thought the quiet girls were the most kinky?! Yuki took off her sailor uniform, her breasts were fairly small, but cute none the less, and her pussy looked identical to a human pussy. She then took off my pants and admired my cock for a little while. "I take it this is the first cock you've seen in person?" I asked. Yuki nodded, then put her hand on my cock and said

"Processing sex data transfer." After waiting a few seconds, she put my cock in her mouth, and HOLY SHIT! Sorry for the sudden curse, but Yuki gave me, quite possibly the best blowjob in the world, seriously! Think of the best blowjob you've ever gotten, and multiply that feeling by 20, THAT, is how this blowjob feels! I was about to cum, but Yuki's eyes flashed, and for whatever reason, the need to cum went away.

"Wha? What happened, did I cum!" I asked. "You haven't yet, I reset your sexual factors, so you won't be able to cum until you've stuck your, as you call it, cock, into my pussy." "Ok, so should I fuck you now?" "Unfortunately, my body is not 100% ready at the moment, it still needs 3 minutes to charge, perhaps there's another sexual act I can preform for you?" I hadn't really thought of any new sex acts to try, but an idea suddenly popped into my head.

"I've always wanted to be seduced by a girl in a Hooters costume, you think you can try that?" Yuki nodded, then said "Requesting data for costume change." The room flashed white for a moment, when the light faded, Yuki was standing in a skin tight Hooters costume, I hate to say this, but even though Yuki has small breasts, Nikki could never pull off this look as good :)! Yuki pushed me onto one of the desks, and climbed on top of me. She then pulled me into another kiss, and began to stroke my cock with her feet, which felt almost as good as she did with her mouth! I was about to cum, but once again, Yuki's eyes flashed, and made that feeling go away.

"That's the second time you've done that, please tell me you're ready now!" I moaned. Yuki nodded, climbed back on top of me, and slowly began to stick my cock inside her pussy. After a few seconds, she began to slowly slide up and down, which HOLY MOTHERFUCKING FLAMING HELL BALLS, THIS IS THE BEST FEELING IN THE UNIVERSE! (Sorry about that, it's just she's the best fucker I've ever had!) But once again, I had barely lasted 2 minutes, when I couldn't hold it in anymore, and I finally came inside of her!

THAT'S ALL FOR THIS LEMON!

I was exhausted, but as expected, Yuki showed no expression at all. "Holy shit Yuki, that had to be the best sex I've had in my life!" I said. She nodded, then got dressed and went to leave, but before she left, she turned around and said

"Thank you for helping me out, you were amazing." She then gave me a small smile, and left. Yeah, you heard me right, Yuki actually smiled at me, that girl never shows emotion! I got dressed, and left the room, only to find Jewel again, but she was standing by the door, holding a drenched Dildana. "JEWEL! Were you watching us this whole fucking time?!" I yelled. "Sorry Brandon, John and Lauren are out today, but when I came back, I heard you moaning, so it turned me on, so I began to masturbate in the halls!" She replied, while licking her cum off the dildo end of the Dildana. "What if someone saw you?" "Please, that's not the worst that's happened, one time, I got so horny during lunch time, me and Lauren had a threesome with Patrick Clark, right in the cafeteria!" "Wow, that sounds hot!" "If you like, I'll see if I can talk Lauren into having a threesome with you!" "I'd rather not be publicly humiliated." "No, I meant in the Staff Lounge!" "Sounds nice, but when is a good time?" "Well, Friday is the talent show, I'll be pole dancing, I've also convinced Lauren and Lily go join me in the act, so I guess Wednesday during lunch would work." "Yeah, who needs food when I got pussy!" Jewel laughed at my comment. "Anyways, I've got to head to my next class, see you later!" "Bye Brandon, have an erotic day!" Anyways, I've got art class now, the only class where the girls outnumber the boys by a 1:20 ratio (There's 19 girls, 20 if you count our art teacher, Ms Alice Lennox, she's 23, and I swear to god, she looks like an adult version of Alice from Alice in Wonderland!)

Back to Nikki

In the cafeteria 12:00

I was sitting with my group of friends (Chloe, Zoey, Brandon Marcus, Theo, Max, Marcy, Jennifer, and Jessica. Violet, Sarah, and Lisa were out sick today.) when Haruhi and her friends walked into the cafeteria.

"Hey girls, you want to join us for lunch?" I asked. "Sure, why not!" Haruhi replied, while forcefully dragging Mikuru over to the table. "Anyways, I'm going to be signing up for the talent show, and our band going to try and win!" "You have a band? I don't recall the episode that they had a band!" Jessica asked. "I think it was the same episode that Mikuru and Tsuruya dressed up in those maid outfits and worked at that food place." Theo replied. "Oh, speaking of maid outfits, you brought yours Tsuruya, right?" Haruhi asked. "Hell yeah I did! But why would you want to know that?" Tsuruya replied. "Well my new friends are going to teach you how to have lesbian sex, right Nikki?" "No, I had sex with Sasha already today!" "Hold on Nikki, you're saying you had sex with THE Sasha Blaze?!" Chloe asked. "Yeah, I had sex with a girl, so sue me!" "No, it's not that, but Sasha has NEVER has sex with a girl!" "Really? I thought she..." "I'd hate to interrupt your conversation, but Tsuruya needs to learn how to be a proper lesbian now!" "Hey Haruhi, I don't want to be a 100% lesbian, because I like guys, even though odds are I'll never get asked out, even though I'd be willing to go all the way, but most guys think I'm too soft." "I'm sure some guy will ask you out one day, unlike me, that idiot Kyon still hasn't confessed to me yet!" "I hope it happens to!" "Anyways, if Nikki is too tired to help Tsuruya out, is there anyone else her that'll willingly help her out?" "I'll help her, I'm pretty good when it comes to lesbian stuff!" Chloe said. "Ok, one girl, anyone else want to fill in?" "If I may ask, is it possible that a guy can assist you out?" Marcus asked. "I don't know, do you know anything about lesbian sex?" "I've seen videos of it, so I get the basic idea." "Ok, the you and Chloe shall go teach Tsuruya how to have lesbian sex in the janitors closet right now!" "Hold on, right now? We're having lunch, and the janitors closet is kind of tight!" "Hold on Marcus, maybe we could use the nurses office!" Chloe suggested. "And how are we not going to get caught?" "I've been friends with Lily for a long time now, she'll understand." "Who's Lily?" "Lily Ann Frank, she's the school nurse." "Oh right, but if you think she'll let us use the office, I'll do-" Marcus couldn't finish what he was saying, as Tsuruya began to drag him and Chloe off to the nurses office, oops, GTG, Haruhi is going to make Mikuru show her pussy to the boys, I've got to stop her!

Chloe's POV

Nurses Office 12:10

OMG, I'M GOING TO HAVE A THREESOME WITH MY CRUSH! Sorry for freaking out, but it's true, Tsuruya is dragging me and Marcus are heading to the Nurses office to teach her how to have lesbian sex. We got there, and Tsuruya said

"Ok Chloe since you said you're friends with the school nurse, go in there and tell her we need to borrow her office!" So I walked into the office, where Lily was sitting on her chair, filing her nails (I know you're wondering what she looks like, well she's about 23, has the same figure as Jewel, just with a slightly bigger bust size, brown hair, blue eyes, and she almost always wears her lab coat.) "Yo Chloe, what's up?" She asked. "Hey Lily, I need to ask you a favor." "What kind of favor, because if it involves me eating a can of surströmming, it's a hell no!" "Nothing like that, me and my friends need to borrow your office for at least 15 minutes." "What for?" "Our new friend Tsuruya doesn't know how to have lesbian sex, so I was going to teach her, and my crush Marcus is joining us, so this might be a good way to jumpstart my relationship!" "Hold on, your crush? Ok, you can use my office, besides you know my motto, Love comes before health!" Lily got up and left the office, and Tsuruya and Marcus came in and locked the door. "Ok Tsuruya, pay attention, because this will be a lesson you'll never forget!" I said.

3RD LEMON!

"Hold on, I've got to change before we start, be right back!" Tsuruya ran off to the bathroom, leaving me and Marcus alone.

"So, is this your first time?" Marcus asked. "No way, I've had sex with nearly every boy here, is this your first time?" I replied. "To be honest, it is." "Lucky you, your first time is a threesome!" "Yeah, and with 2 hot girls as well!" I blushed when he called me hot. Unfortunately, our flirting was interrupted when Tsuruya came out of the bathroom, wearing her maid outfit.

"So, how do I look?" She asked, while spinning around. "You look sexy as hell!" I said, while the only thing Marcus could spit out was "Holy shit..." "Alright, I'm glad you like it, because I sure like it, and this makes me feel more confident that I'll be able to have proper lesbian sex after this!" "Ok, let me just get more comfortable, and we'll get started!" I took off all my clothes, leaving me naked, and Marcus with a nose bleed! "Like what you see?" I asked him. "YES!" He quickly replied. "Don't worry, you'll be joining in soon enough, but let's get into the mood first!" I pushed Tsuruya onto the bed and began to make out with her, which she was good at, while I was making out with her, I began to tease Marcus by shoving my hand down his pants and rubbing his already hard cock. After a few seconds, Tsuruya pulled away from the kiss to catch her breath.

"Oh fuck, that's one of the problems I have, I can't make out for too long, otherwise I'll run out of air!" She said, while profusely blushing. "The trick to last longer while making out is to breath through your nose, I'll use Marcus as an example." Before he could react, I grabbed Marcus and pulled him into a make out session. We made out for about a minute, before Tsuruya decided to try again, so I began to make out with her again, and this time, she lasted 3 whole minutes!

"Holy shit, any longer and I might have lost my breath!" I said, while trying to catch my breath. "And I would have blew my load in my pants, that was super hot!" Marcus said. "Hold on, Tsuruya, take off your clothes, same goes for Marcus!" They took off their clothes, Tsuruya was already getting wet, and Marcus was really hard (But what guy wouldn't get hard after seeing two girls make out?). "Well, how are my breasts, please be honest!" She said. "They're not huge, but they're pretty big, what do you think Marcus?" He was frozen, staring at her breasts. "Hey, you keep starting at my breasts like that, you'll burn a hole in them!" Tsuruya teased. "OH! I'm sorry, it's just you're really hot!" Marcus looked away, while Tsuruya began to blush profusely. Honestly, I was a little miffed Marcus just called her hot, but I knew how to win his affection ;)!

"Ok, the next step is very simple, all you have to do, is lay on your back, while I eat you out, and Marcus will fuck my ass!" They both yelled out "WHAT?!" "Come on, are you guys deaf?" "I'm not deaf, but I don't know what "eat you out" means, does it hurt?" "No! All I do is lick your pussy until you cum!" "And if no one is eating you out, how are you going to have an orgasm Chloe?" "Marcus is going to cum inside my ass, that'll cause an orgasm for sure!" "Wait, hold on! I don't know if I'm ready for this yet!" He panicked. "Are you sure about that?" I walked up to him, and began to hump his naked body, which made him give in after a few seconds. "Alright Chloe, I'll fuck you ass, just start eating Tsuruya out already, before I cum prematurely!" He said. "You got it!" I pushed Tsuruya onto the bed in the corner and began to eat her out, causing her to moan loudly, but nowhere as loud as me when Marcus stuck his cock inside my ass and began to fuck me, OMG it hurt really bad, but I didn't care, I was having sex with my crush :)! This was continuing for about 4 minutes, before Tsuruya yelled

"Damnit, I can't hold back anymore, I'm going to cum!" That's when she had a huge orgasm in my mouth, it was so sudden that it caused me to have an orgasm as well, and I was expecting Marcus to cum inside my ass, but sadly, he didn't cum. "What's wrong Marcus, did you already cum today, or have you not been teased enough?" I asked. "No, I haven't masturbated since Saturday, and I haven't cum yet because I prefer oral over anal." "Well, then me and Tsuruya are going to give you the best oral you've had in your life." I quickly pushed him down on the bed, while I climbed on top of him. "Hold on, what am I suppose to do?!" Tsuruya asked. "You can make out with him if you want, I'm sucking his cock!" I then slowly began to suck on hid shaft, while Tsuruya made out with him. Sadly, all good things must come to an end, because after about 2 minutes this time, Marcus had cum inside my mouth, and I quickly swallowed it all!

ITS OVER SKIPPER!

"Wow, that was some amazing sex!" Marcus said. "I know, thanks to you two, I can be a lesbian now, well I've got to go, see you later!" Tsuruya got her clothes and left the room, leaving me and Marcus alone again. After a bit of awkward silence, Marcus finally said

"Hey Chloe, you know a lot about love and romance, right?" "Yeah, what about that?" "Well I need some advice about love." "You've come to the right girl in that case!" "There's this girl I like in this school, and I want to confess to her, but I don't know how to, what do I say to her?" I wasn't sure who he was talking about, but if it wasn't me, I'd just kill myself, no joke :(! "Confessing to someone is like jumping into a cold pool, just take a deep breath, then take the plunge, you'll feel a lot better once you tell her how you feel." "That's all?" "Pretty much." "Ok, in that case, Chloe, I love you very much, will you be my girlfriend?" O...M...G, my crush has just confessed to me, this is the best day of my whole life :)! "Yes, I love you too Marcus, and I'd love to your girlfriend!" After a few seconds, we had a long and romantic kiss, by far the best kiss I've gotten! "Well, it's 12:15, let's hear back to the cafeteria and eat!" He said. So I got up, and we walked back to the cafeteria, holding hands, sorry, I can't write anymore, or my heart will melt from all this love!


	3. Chapter 3

Back to Nikki

Cafeteria 12:15

THANK GOD YOU'RE BACK! Oops, sorry about that, it's just Haruhi has been sexually harassing Mikuru for the past 15 minutes, and no one is helping her! Right when I was about to do a flying kick off the table, Tsuruya ran back into the cafeteria, and her face looked like she had just won first place on The Voice (Which I hope I do!)

"What's up with you, why have you become so happy?" I asked. "OMG, thanks to your kinky friends, I now know how to be a proper lesbian!" She ran up to me and gave me this hug that almost dislocated my spine it was so strong! "Where's Chloe and Marcus anyways?" "They should be here any minute, I don't know when they'll..." Right as Tsuruya was saying that, they walked back into the cafeteria, holding hands, I knew something happened.

"Ok Chloe, what happened in that office that you two are holding hands?" Zoey asked. "Nothing much, we just confessed our feelings, and now we're boyfriend and girlfriend!" Chloe replied. "OMG, congrats you guys, now there's 2 dorks with boyfriends!" I replied. "Lucky for you, my crush Kyon probably isn't going to confess to me anytime soon, what an idiot! Anyways, I had an idea for what I can do while I'm here!" Haruhi told us. "Yeah, and what's that?" I asked. "Make an SOS Brigade here!" "I'm sorry, I never watched your show, what's that?" Jennifer asked. "Basically, me and my group of friends would go around doing fun stuff, and try to find weird phenomenons at the same time, we never had any luck sadly." "I've always wanted to be a member, can I join?" I asked Haruhi. "Yeah, all of you can join! The first USA SOS Brigade meeting will be tomorrow after school at 3:00, since you've all got practice today, anyways, it's about 12:25 now, we better start leaving!" And that was the end of that conversation, I've better hurry, or I'll end up being like the White Rabbit, see you later :)!

Brandon's POV

Nikki's House 4:30

Yo, it's me again. I know there's a lot of POV chapters, but everyone gets sick of just Nikki telling the story, this way things get spiced up! Anyways, I figured I'd go tell her about how I had to help Yuki out before, because if I don't, it's like I cheated on her! So I walked up to her door and knocked, after a few seconds, Brianna answered it.

"Hey cootie man, if you're looking for Nikki, she went to the mall with her friends." She said. "Damnit, I'll just come back tomorrow." I was just about to leave, but instead, I was being dragged inside. "NOOOO! Nikki will be back in half an hour, don't go pleeeease!" She gave me these really sad puppy eyes, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't say no to that cute face! "Aw what the hell, I guess I can stay!" "YAAAAY! Come on, I can show you where Nikki keeps her sex toys!" "Um, yeah, I think I'll just wait in her room until she gets back!" I didn't want to know what kind of sex toys my girlfriend used, so I ran upstairs to her room, although I accidentally made a right instead of a left, and I ended up in her parents bedroom, normally this wouldn't be a bad thing, but it was, Mrs Maxwell was in the middle of getting dressed, she was only in a white lacy bra and panties. She saw me standing there in shock, I expected her to push me out of the room and slam the door, but to my absolute surprise, she said

"Hey Brandon, like what you see?" TBH, she had a really nice body, almost as nice as Jewel! "Yeah, you look really nice Mrs Maxwell, why do you ask?" "Just call me Diana." "Ok Diana, why did you ask me that question?" "I'll just be honest with you right now, I sort of have a crush on you Brandon, and I've been waiting for a moment like this, so we can get to know each other a bit better, if you know what I'm saying." Holy shit, Nikki's mom, has a crush on me, I have to be dreaming, someone pinch me! "You really have a crush on me?" "Yeah, if you were my age, I'd date you!" "So if I was like 28, you'd date me?" "28? You are SO having sex with me right now!"

AW CRAP, MILF PORN!

Before I could react in any way, Diana had locked the door and pushed me onto the bed.

"Hold on a second, I'm going to change into something more my style, if you try to escape, you'll be sorry, after all, sadist woman run in the family." She said while running into her bathroom. I was just sitting on the bed, trying to figure out what's happening. "Ok, so Nikki's mom Diana, who's also a sadist, which she says runs in the family, is about to have sex with me, because she has a crush on me? Now I know how the main character of every hentai feels, shit!" After about a minute of waiting, I was just going to sneak out the window, but Diana came out of the bathroom, and whoa! She was wearing one of those seductive student costumes (The ones with the tied up white shirt and the short plaid skirts, they look really good on anyone, SHIT, I should have asked Yuki to wear that too, son of a bitch!) "Wow, you look really hot Diana!" I said. "Thanks Brandon, now let's get down to the real business!" Diana got on top of me and began to take off my pants, while also slowly stripping her own outfit, eventually leaving us both totally naked, and me with an erection, which Diana stared at for a while.

"You're certainly a bit bigger than my man, but the question is, will you be able to cum as much?" She said. SHIT! I just remembered I had wasted my load inside of Yuki, which also brings up the question, did I get her pregnant? "Um, I sort of already masturbated today, can't the sex wait until next year?" "No way, we're having here and now, and if you don't cum, both you and your cock are going to pay!" "And...how exactly am I going to...pay?" She grabbed a knife and climbed on top of me. "You'll merely pay with your life, that's all!" Diana took her knife and made a small slit on my arm, which began bleeding really quickly. "Oh fuck, if I don't give into her, I'll die of blood loss!" I said to myself. This is when the kinky stuff started, or as I call it, the eternal nightmare stuff :(! Diana grabbed some chains off the floor and tied up and arms and legs to the ends of the bed, then she attached these wires to my cock, which were hooked up to a modified electric shock machine. "What's up with the wires?" I asked. "Isn't it obvious? You're going to fuck me!" "Well what are you going to do if I say no?" Diana pressed a button an a small remote, which caused my cock to get shocked, which hurst worse than you think :(! Right now I'm pretty much backed into a corner, if I refuse sex, I'll get electrocuted to death, and if I fail to impress her, I'll get sliced up like a turkey on Thanksgiving!

"Fine, you win, I'll fuck you, but can you at least seduce me a bit before we start?" "I thought you wouldn't ask, hell yeah!" Diana slowly began to grind her naked body on me, while she was making out with me, and I hate to say it, but she was just slightly better than Yuki. After doing this for a while, she slowly began to move down, slowly making it down to my cock. However, it was really hard for her to get into a good position due to the chains, so quickly freed my arms and legs, then she slowly forced my whole cock in her mouth, and began to deepthroat it, which was amazing! Despite not wanting it, I was getting really horny, so I figured I'd return the favor by rubbing Diana's pussy. She gasped, grabbed her knife, and stabbed my hand, ouch, it hurt like fucking hell!

"I didn't give you permission to touch me yet!" She yelled. "I'm sorry, I'm just horny, not to mention I was about to cum as well!" I cried. "In that case, lest get down to the real business!" She climbed back on top of me and slightly stuck my cock into her pussy, before saying

"I'm on the pill, so you can cum inside of me if you want!" However, right when she was going to start fucking me, the door opened, and it looks as if Nikki got home early, bad timing for us :(!

CRAP, THAT'S THE END!

"Mom, what the fuck are you doing with my boyfriend?!" She yelled. "Um, fucking him?" Diana replied. "Mom, Brandon is only 15, and you're 45, there's a 30 year age difference!" "But Brandon said he wanted to fuck me because I looked young and hot!" "WHAT?! I never said that, you forced me against my own will, and stabbed me in the hand, don't believe what your mom is saying, I was raped!" "It's alright babe, I know she raped you, I knew all along." "What are you talking about?" "I knew my mom had a huge crush on you, the other night, I heard her crying out your name while she was masturbating! I knew that if you and her were left alone, she'd try and rape you, so I put a hidden security camera in her room, and got the whole thing on tape!" She took out a hidden camera that was in a potted plant on the night stand. "That's good, but I was yelling in pain, how come Brianna didn't come up to see if I was ok, and how come no one called the cops?" "Brianna was in on it too, I told her about this plot, and for the cops, the house was soundproof, since when Brianna was a baby, she'd cry all night, and Mrs Wallabanger would always complain to the cops!" "What do you plan on doing with that footage?" "Nothing much, just plan on keeping it for blackmailing mom, in case I want something!" "Ok, anyways, can you get your mom off of me?" "What mom? All I can see is a sex craving slut!" "Oh snap, you got burned like a Charizard using flamethrower on an Oddish!" "Nicole J Maxwell! How dare you talk to your own mother like that, you're grounded now!" "I don't think so, you ground me, I'm showing this footage to the police, and let's say I hope you don't drop any soap!" "Fine, you win." "Good, now get off my man!" Diana got off of me, grabbed her outfit, and headed off to the bathroom. "Hold on mom, that's my outfit you have!" Nikki said, while taking it from her. "No way, I bought that at Planet X last month!" "Not according to this video I have!" "Alright fine, you win, keep the outfit, but make sure your boyfriend doesn't drench it in cum, it wasn't cheap!" Diana stormed off to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Thanks for saving me Nikki!" I said. She kissed me and replied "No big, this isn't the first time mom has raped someone!" "So she's a rapist?" "Yeah, she kidnapped this really cute pizza delivery boy and raped him to death." "Ow, I hope he's ok!" "No I mean she raped him to death, he died a few hours after the rape!" "Yikes, I'm really glad you saved me!" "Yeah, anyways, what did you come over for?" "Well, in order to save Yuki's life today, I had to fuck her pussy..." "YOU FUCKED YUKI NAGATO?!" "Hey! I don't like her in that way, I told you it was only to save her life!" "How do you know she wasn't just horny and looking for a victim to fuck?" "Oh shit, I hadn't thought of that!" "You'll pay for this, I'm going to give you that public blowjob tomorrow at lunch!" "Sorry, I'm already having a threesome with Jewel and Laura." "Fine, make that a foursome, because I'll be joining!" "Ok, that's all I needed." "Alright, bye babe!" "Bye Nikki!" I grabbed my clothes and left the house, now if you need me, I'll be bleaching my eyeballs, trying to forget about what has happened within the past hour :(!

Wednesday September 9th

Before lunch 11:58

Well, this is really rare (Farfetch'd in Pokemon Go rare!), but 2 POV chapters in a row with the same character! Anyways, it was about time I had my threeso-no wait, I mean foursome, I almost forgot Nikki was joining us! So I went over to the Staff Lounge and I walked in, and oh shit, this is really hot! Jewel, Lauren, and Nikki were wearing these bunny girl outfits, which looked identical to the ones Haruhi and her friends have (And BTW, I'd just like to point out that Lauren looks like an older version of Nikki, like around the age 24, just so you know what she looks like.)

"Hey babe, like what you see?" Nikki asked. "Hell yeah, those outfits are dead on to the ones Haruhi has!" I replied, while checking them out. "That's because they are the ones!" "No way, how'd you get them?" "I told Haruhi in exchange for borrowing these outfits, she can let us play with Mikuru after the SOS Brigade meeting!" "Cool, but I don't remember that white outfit from the show." "That was Yuki's but she refused to wear it, so Haruhi said I can keep it!" "That's awesome, one more outfit for..." I was cut off by Lauren whining

"Come on, enough chit chat, I feel like I'm in a hair salon here, let's just get down to business!"

NO MORE WARNINGS AFTER HERE!

Nikki pushed me onto a nearby couch and began making out with me, which rubbing my crotch. "Come on Nikki, don't hog him all to yourself, let me get in on that action!" Jewel said. "Alright, go on and suck him!" "Hold on, what the hell am I suppose to do?!" Lauren cried. "I don't know, do some lesbian shit?" "No fair, I never get any cock!" "Didn't you have that threesome with Mr Zimmerman?" "No, Jewel fucked him dry, while she told me to sit back and masturbate to us!" "In that case, you go on and suck my man!" "Hold on, what about me?" "Oh Jewel? You can just masturbate to us!" "That's mean, I want to get in on the action!" "But you didn't..." I was cut off by Brandon asking

"Can we stop arguing before none of you get to suck me?" "Right, sorry babe, let's go!" Nikki continued to make out with me, while Lauren took off my pants and looked at my cock for a while. "What are you waiting for you dumb slut, why aren't you sucking it?!" Jewel yelled. "Don't rush me, this is the first time I've seen a cock, and it's different than I thought I'd be!" "Hold on, this is your first time having sex?" I asked. "Yeah, this is my first time." "Do you know how to give a blowjob?" "I've seen videos, but I'm not really 100% sure I know." "In that case, I'll have Nikki demonstrate it, if she do..." I was cut off by Nikki pushing me back down and slowly sucking on my cock. "Whoa, someone must be horny, you didn't even let me fi..." I was cut off for the second time, this time by Jewel pulling me into a super kinky make out sesh. This, combined with the fact that Nikki was doing a really good blowjob, I sadly blew my load in her mouth in only a minute. "No fair Nikki, don't hog all his cum to yourself!" Jewel whined. So Nikki pulled her into a deep kiss, while releasing my cum into her mouth (It was really hot to watch my girlfriend kissing another girl). "So, I guess you've got the basic idea of how to give a blowjob now?" I asked Lauren. "Yeah, I do, but I'm going to try something a bit different!" Lauren climbed on top of me, then she slightly stuck my cock into her pussy, which really surprised me!

"Whoa, Lauren, what are you doing?!" I asked. "I'm going to lose my virginity to you silly!" She replied. "Hold on one second Lauren, I gave you no permission to fuck my man!" Nikki yelled. "Aw come on Nikki, it's not like John is going to fuck me anytime soon, and I don't really have any other guy friends, so I want my first time to be with Brandon!" "Hell no! You fuck my man, I fuck your life!" "Nikki, I really don't mind if she fucks me..." "Of course you don't, look at her, she's sexy as fuck in that bunny outfit!" "Yeah, but you're saying I can't fuck other girls, then how come you can have lesbian sex all the time?" "Because, I...FUCK! Fine, you can take her virginity, but in return, I'm going to be having a threesome with Yuki and Ryoko!" "Fine, I don't care, l just want to take Lauren's virginity and..." I was cut off for like the 3rd time, in another make out sesh, while she began to fuck me, which TBI, she was really bad, but this was her first time, and she was bleeding, so I can understand why she isn't very good. However, even though Lauren wasn't good, she still caused me to cum in about 3 minutes. By now, I had cum two times, and I was just about to get up and leave, but before I could walk out the door, Jewel pulled me back in and said

"Where are you going, you haven't given me your share of the load!" "What are you talking about?! Nikki gave you my cum!" "Fine, but you're going to have to make me cum in return." At this point, I didn't even care about sex anymore, I knew Jewel was ready to explode, so I shoved my hand up her pussy, and she immediately had an orgasm all over the floor.

FINALLY DONE!

I don't remember anything that happened after that, for I had somehow blacked out...


	4. Quick update

I just have to mention something about the 2 reviews required for me to release a chapter (Yeah, the story itself is complete, I upload it in chunks though). When I say 2 reviews=1 chapter, I mean positive reviews, any negetive ones will be immediately deleted and will not count towards the update. So right now for this chapter, I've got 0 reviews, so I need 2 to make sure people are reading and enjoying this story.


	5. Chapter 4

Nurses Office 1:00

I woke up inside the nurses office, with a weird, tingly feeling down by my cock, and when I looked down, I found Lily sucking away on my cock, as if it were a lollipop or something. I was going to tell her to stop, but she was really good, so I decided to keep quiet, and I managed to, until I let out an involuntary moan when I blew my 3rd load into her mouth.

"Well it looks like someone finally woke up!" Lily said, after swallowing all the cum. "What happened, and how long was I asleep for?" I asked. "Well you passed out after a really kinky foursome, and you blew your load twice, so I guess the sex was so good, your body temporarily locked up, and I'd say you've been asleep for maybe 35 minutes." "Oh shit! I missed Bio, that's the one time of day I can be with Nikki in class!" "Speaking of her, she's very worried about you, she skipped class so she can wait outside until you woke up, should I get her?" Holy crap, Nikki skipped class just to see if I was ok, I have the best girlfriend ever :)!

"Yeah, go get her please, I want her to know I'm ok." I told Lily. She left the room for a few seconds, and she came back with Nikki. "OMG, I'm so sorry Brandon, this is all my fault!" She said, while hugging me really tightly. I was a bit confused now. "Hold on, how is this your fault?" "Well, Lily said your body locked up from the sex, so if I didn't push you to have a foursome and accepted the fact you were going to have a threesome, none of this would have happened, is there any way I can make this up to you?" "You said you were going to have sex with Yuki and Ryoko right?" "If you don't want me to do that, you got it!" "No, go have sex with them after school, but film it and give me a copy of that!" "Alright babe, I'll do that!" "Thanks Nikki, anyways, what about Bio?" "Janna was sick from snake cum, so she couldn't make it." "So we had no class?" "Pretty much, but we better hurry, it's time for Sex Ed, and we don't want to be late!" "Yeah no shit, I was late once and Jewel just started giving me a blowjob in front of the whole class!" "Oh yeah, I remember, that happened a week before we confessed our love!" "Yeah, anyways, let's go!" We then ran off to Sex Ed class, well I need a break from telling the story, adios amigos :)!

Back to Nikki

Walking down the hall 2:59

Ah, there you are, and just in time! I was just trying to find the room where the SOS Brigade meeting is, but Haruhi didn't tell us which room it was in. But somehow, my instincts told me to check the Sex Ed room, so I walked in there, and sure enough, Haruhi and all of her friends were waiting!

"You're late Nikki, penalty!" She huffed. "Late?! I'm right on time, plus none of my other friends are here yet, why don't you penalty them?!" I asked. "Good point, I'll just give a penalty to whoever is the last one here!" After about 13 minutes, everyone had arrived, and it seems as if Jessica was the last one to arrive. "You're late, penalty!" "I'm only 14 minutes late though!" Jessica whined. "Since you were the last one here, you'll have to treat us to lunch tomorrow!" "Fine, anyways what are we going to do here?" "Well, I would suggest we go out to the city and look for weird things, but since I'm sure most of us have plans, I have another idea, so as the first official act of the USA SOS Brigade, I will have lesbian sex with Mikuru!" "Huh? Wh-what do you mean you're going to have lesbian sex with me?!" Mikuru panicked. "Yeah, I mean get on that desk and strip down, we're going to get kinky!" "B-but I don't like ki..." Haruhi pushed Mikuru onto the table and began to make out with her, which surprised the girls (including me), and the boys, well they were just admiring these girls. After about a minute, Haruhi broke the kiss, and looked a bit disappointed.

"You know, I'm not very comfortable with stripping in front of a huge crowd, so I'll take Mikuru here and 2 lucky people to the locker room, where we can do what we want!" "Sounds good, but how to you suppose we pick who gets to go with you?" Marcus asked. "It's simple, hold on!" Haruhi ran over to her backpack and grabbed a handful of toothpicks. "This plan worked great with Kyon and the others, we each draw one toothpick, and whoever gets the ones with the red ends, will join me and Mikuru!" So we each grabbed a toothpick, sadly I didn't get a red one, but it seems as if fate has been nice to couples this week.

"Sweet, I got a red one!" Theo yelled out. "Alright, one person has found it, so who's the other person?" "OMG, I got it too!" Zoey cried out. "Ok, now you two, follow us to the locker room, as for the rest of you, just do what you want!" Haruhi then dragged out Mikuru, with Theo and Zoey not too far behind, but seeing this reminded me that I had to ask Yuki and Ryoko about the threesome still! I found Ryoko sitting in a chair, reading one of the books about the human body, while Yuki was looking at one of the dildos Jewel left behind (She went home early today.)

"Hey Ryoko, what are you reading?" I asked. "Hi Miss Maxwell, I'm reading this book about the male human body, I really want to see a penis in person, but I grew up with very strict parents, so I wasn't allowed to date anyone at my old school." "I need a huge favor from you." "Ok, what's up?" "My boyfriend Brandon took this virginity from another girl, so I want payback by having a threesome with you and Yuki, and film it so I can send it to him!" "I'll gladly do it, but I'm not sure if Yuki will agree." "What makes you say that?" "Well, as you know, I am a Data Overmind Humanoid Interface, just like Yuki, I used to work with her, and I betrayed her by attempting to assassinate Kyon, however she overpowered me and I was erased from the world, but a few months later, they let me back out, and the DOHI said if I mess up again, I'll be gone forever." "Oh, so I guess you two have a bit of a rivalry?" "Exactly the case." "Yuki owes me though, she fucked my man without permission, I'm going to tell her about that now!" I ran over to Yuki, and before I could say anything, she said

"I know what you're going to say, and I will have the threesome." "How'd you know what I was going to say, were you listening into my conversation?!" Yuki nodded, then put down the dildo and left the room. So I grabbed Ryoko and ran out of the room, she's already halfway down the hall, I'll get back to you guys later :)!

Zoey's POV

Girls Locker Room 3:10

It's about time I, Zoeysha Ebony Franklin, got a POV chapter, I've been waiting over a year for this to happen! Anyways, Haruhi took me, Mikuru, and Theo (My crush) to the girls locker room, because we won the drawing, and now we're going to see the 2 girls have lesbian sex. As soon as we got in the room, Haruhi wasted no time, as she was already ass naked, that girl has quite a good body T!

"HCome on Mikuru, what are you waiting for? Take off your clothes so I can have lesbian sex with you!" Haruhi moaned. "I-I don't know if I'm ready for it yet!" Mikuru whimpered. "What the fuck do you mean you're not ready yet?!" "Well, I'm not turned on enough, maybe if you waited a bit, I'll be ready." "Fine, I'll wait, if you need me, I'll be making out with Zoey!" Before I could react in any way possible, she pulled me into a hot make out sesh! I noticed that Theo looked like he was enjoying the sight, so I decided to be kinky and shove my hand down her pants, and Haruhi had the same idea, but she did it to Mikuru, which to my surprise, seemed to enjoy, as she was peacefully moaning. Haruhi then pushed me down onto the bench and stripped me of my clothes.

"Ok, now that I've warmed up, I'm going to have lesbian sex with Mikuru, and Zoey, you can fuck Theo for all I care, I'm just going to get some futuristic pussy!" Haruhi grabbed Mikuru, pushed her against the lockers, and made out with her, while stripping her clothes. Watching them make out was making me horny, so I figured I'd take advantage of the situation by walking up to Theo and rubbing his already hard cock. However, I guess he wasn't in the mood for being teased, because he yelled

"Come on you slut, get on your knees and start sucking!" One past of me wanted to smack the life out of Theo, the other was turned on by his attitude, so I pulled down his pants and began to slowly suck on his cock (Which was really huge btw!) Haruhi must have enjoyed watching us, because she dragged Mikuru over to us and asked

"Is it ok if we had some fun with your boyfriend Zoey?" I began to blush profusely, I mean Theo wasn't my boyfriend, but I decided to play along. "Sure, you can make out with him, he's good at that!" "Alright, I'll do that, while Mikuru eats you out!" So Haruhi began to make out with Theo, while Mikuru just stared at me for a bit, without moving. "What's wrong, are you scared?" I asked her. "To be honest, I'm very. Miss Suzumiya always forces me to do dirty stuff with her, along with the other members of the SOS Brigade, and I'm still not used to it yet." "But why do you put up with it?" "I'm afraid that's classified information." "Classified my ass! What's the worst that can happen, is a futuristic dinosaur going to eat me? Come on, I won't tell anyone!" "Alright, I trust you Miss Franklin, but please never tell anyone else this, as it is highly classified!" "I'll take it to the grave." "Ok, the reason I put up with Miss Suzumiya is because if I don't, she'll become unstable and and create multiple closed spaces in different universes, which will cause massive damage, so I must do whatever she says." "But there's got to be a limit, Mikuru, you've got to stand up for yourself!" "I want to, but if I leave, she'll become unstable." "Well, what if you give her a taste of her own medicine and rape her?" "I don't know what will happen, but I guess it's worth a try, what do I have to do?" "Just get up and leave, when she stops you, get kinky!" "How kinky should I get?" "So kinky, that even Haruhi can't handle it!" "That's really kinky! But you're right, I've got to stand up for myself, I, Mikuru Asahina will no longer be a sex toy, starting now!" She got up and began to leave, but was stopped by Haruhi before she could.

"Where are you going Mikuru, you must stay here until I've finished!" She said. "No!" "No? What the fuck do you mean no?" "I mean I'm not going to be your sex slave anymore, I'm standing up for myself, I'm no longer going to be pushed around by you Miss Suzumiya!" "Yeah, cute speech, now are you going to finish up your dirty business with Zoey?" "I'll show you what dirty business is you bitch!" Mikuru swiftly punched Haruhi in the face, stunning her for a brief moment, then she pushed her against the locker, and shoved her whole fist right up her pussy! "OW! Mikuru you idiot, that hurts, stop it!" "That depends, will you stop sexually harassing me?" "N-no way, you're the SOS Brigade mascot, it's your job to do that stuff!" "Then you leave me no choice, I'm sorry Miss Suzumiya, forgive me." Mikuru shoved her entire arm right up her pussy, causing Haruhi to yell in pain, I'd help her, but after the stuff that happened in the anime, she deserves this! After a minute, both Haruhi and Mikuru had their orgasms. Mikuru fell over in exhaustion, while Haruhi sat on the ground in shock, but if someone had shoved their arm up your pussy, you'd be in shock too! After a minute, she got up, quickly got dressed, and left without saying anything, while Mikuru soon followed, leaving me and Theo alone.

"That was some crazy shit!" I said. "Agreed, although it sucks we couldn't have sex together!" "I wish I could now, but it's 3:30, I've got to get home, but maybe if you're not busy tomorrow, we can finish at your place?" "Sure, is 5:00 good for you?" "Yeah, I'm almost never busy, so I'll go." "And don't worry, I have protection!" "Thank god! Anyways, I'll be going home now, bye Theo!" "Bye Zoey!" I quickly got my clothes back on and left the room, oh no, it's the end of my POV, and I don't know what to say...I like turtles? Screw it, bye :)!


	6. Chapter 5

Back to Nikki

Following Yuki 3:12

Holy shit, Yuki is super fast, I mean me and Ryoko can hardly keep up with her! After chasing her for about a minute, she finally stopped in front of the Staff Lounge.

"Is this where you want us to film?" I asked. Yuki nodded and walked in the room. But as soon as we walked into the room, I forgot one thing, I didn't have a camera to film! "Oh shit, I forgot the camera, I'll go see if I can borrow one from Mr Zimmerman." "No need to Miss Maxwell, I can just use my powers to create a camera for you!" Ryoko replied. "Sure, and can the camera be one of those good low light ones?" "You got it! Requesting data for one low light camera." All of a sudden, a camera came in out of nowhere, and I managed to catch it. "This camera is way cool, but there's no tripod for it." "Sorry, my bad, requesting data for one tripod." The tripod appeared next to me, so I set up the camera so it was pointing at the couch (Which Yuki was already sitting on), but that couch reminded me of something else. "Damnit, I forgot I already had an orgasm today!" "I'd help you, but since I'm only an apprentice alien, I can't do sexual things yet, but Yuki can do that!" Before I can ask her, Yuki touched my pussy, and immediately, I felt like I haven't had an orgasm in 3 days! "Ok, now that I'm ready, let's start this film!" I turned on the camera and sat on the couch, but before I could say anything, Ryoko yelled

"Brandon you bastard, why the fuck would you cheat on your girlfriend?! She's sexy as hell, what other girl would you want when you got her, you cheating isolate cock sucking douchebag!" "Ryoko, what are you doing?" I asked confused (and a bit angry she insulted my man :( ). "What's wrong Miss Mawell? Didn't you say he cheated on you, isn't it fair we severely insult him?" "No, I knew he fucked that girl from the start, I was skeptical at first, but I decided he could, but in return, this video." "Oh, my apologies for insulting your boyfriend, let's try it again!" I got up off the couch and restarted the video.

"Hey Brandon, as you've requested, I made a video of me, Ryoko, and Yuki having a threesome, so lock your door and enjoy!" I said. Now I normally pull the first move, but by using her alien powers, Yuki began to make out with me, and stripped all 3 of down to our panties in 2 seconds! That's when her eyes briefly flashed white, and I felt something weird by my pussy. I had no clue what it was, until I took my panties off and saw it was a penis! Yeah, I grew a working penis!

"What the hell did you do Yuki, why do I have a cock?!" I asked. "I've added a temporary penis to the 2 of you, because I am not very experienced with just girls, and because of this fetish I've heard of called futanari, in which girls have a penis." "Well I don't know what types of fetishes my boyfriend likes, but I guess it's worth a shot, I'll get sucking on Ryoko!" Before she could react, I took off her panties and began to give her a blowjob (It was weird that I was giving a blowjob to a girl, but I just pretended it was Brandon.)

"Wow Miss Maxwell, you give a pretty good blowjob, keep this up and I might have a double orgasm!" Ryoko moaned. After about a minute of this, Yuki decided to join the fun and she began to eat me ou-OMG, YUKI IS AMAZING AT THAT! (Sorry about that, but she is eating me out so well, it's almost inhuman!) I barely lasted 27 seconds before I had my orgasm, which even though I masturbated before school, was still a lot!

"Holy shit Yuki, can you do a blowjob like that too?" I asked. She nodded, then began to suck on my cock, which was weird at first, but soon felt amazing AF, and I had blew my 2nd load into her mouth. She then went over to Ryoko and pulled her into a kiss, while she shared my cum with her, which was really hot to watch! I continued to suck on Ryoko's new cock for 3 minutes, before she finally came down my throat, OMG there was so much cum, I could hardly swallow it all! After a few minutes, I said

"Well, this was an unusual sex experience, but I hope you enjoyed it babe!" I got up and turned off the camera. "That was lots of fun Miss Maxwell, I now have some experience in sex thanks to you!" Ryoko said, while bowing as usual, and Yuki remained quiet. "You're welcome, but speaking of sex, can you get rid of my cock now?" Yuki nodded, then her eyes flashed white, causing both of the dicks to disappear. "Thanks, now I'm going home, bye you guys!" "Hold on Miss Maxwell, you forgot your camera!" "M-my camera? You're giving me the camera?" "Yeah, I have no use for it." "Thanks a bunch Ryoko, see you tomorrow!" I grabbed the camera and the tripod and left the school, and now I've GTG, Mac the Knife (AKA: MacKenzie) is sashaying down the hall, I hate when she does that! But after what Yuki did to her, she might have a bone to pick with me, so wish me luck that I'm safe :(!

Thursday September 10th

Mikuru's POV

Before lunch 11:58

Oh! Y-you want me to do a POV chapter? I guess I can try it, but I'm not sharing any classified information! I was ready for lunch, when I accidentally ran into Haruhi, I've been trying to avoid her after yesterdays events.

"Um, h-hi Mikuru." Haruhi blushed. "Oh, hi Miss Suzumiya." There was a bit of awkward silence. "Um, about what happened yesterday..." "Yeah, the thing I did, it was too extreme, I'm sorry, I'm just sick of you always using me as a sex toy!" "No, I get it, I should use Yuki sometimes to make it fair!" "Yeah, you're getting it!" "It's a deal in that case, anyways, I need your help!" "Nothing sexual, right?" "What's sexual about borrowing a computer?" "Don't you remember last time that happened?" "Oh right, but I don't have any camera on me, so I can't do that!" "Ok, so let's go get that computer!" She grabbed my arm and ran off to the computer club, when we went inside, there was about 2 guys and 2 girls inside.

"Hello everyone, I'm here for a computer!" Haruhi yelled. Everyone in the room went silent and stared at us. "First of all, who is the leader of this club." "That would be Patrick Clark, but he went to the bathroom." One of the girls said. "That's ok, we'll just wait until he gets back!" I tried to bail, but Haruhi's grip was too tight! Finally, this Patrick guy came back after a minute. "Huh? Son of a bitch, which one of you assholes let these 2 sluts in?!" He yelled. "Well, they kind of just barged in asking for a computer." "Those girls want OUR computers? Hell no, these things were $600 a piece!" "Why can't we have one, I mean you've got like 12 others, would it really make a difference?" Haruhi questioned Patrick. "Yes, it's our money!" "Well I'm willing to make a deal for your computer." "What kind of deal?" "If you let me use your best computer for the SOS Brigade, I'll let you do whatever you want to my friend Mikuru!" Shit, I knew by now, I was fuck bait! "You're friend is extremely hot, a lot better looking than Jessica!" "I'm right here you asshole!" That same girl yelled. "I know, and I'm sure Mikuru is going to give a better head than you ever gave me!" "This is the reason I broke up with you, you're a prick!" "I've met a few pricks, but you Jessica, you're a fucking cactus!" "Holy shit, someone get an aloe, because she got burned!" Haruhi yelled. Jessica left the room crying after that. "Anyways, do we have a deal, your computer for my Mikuru!" "Yeah, you got a deal, just give me a sec." He got up, grabbed the keyboard from one of the desks, and whacked me really hard in the head, knocking me out immediately...

A dark room 12:05

I woke up tied to a chair and ass naked, I knew that this was revenge for what I did to Haruhi yesterday. All of a sudden, I felt someone grope my breasts, which caused me to jump in fright, but that someone turned out to be Patrick Clark!

"Looks like the slut finally woke up!" He said. "Wh-what's going on? Why am I tied up to this chair?" I asked in panic. "Well your hot friend Haruhi sold your body to me in return for our newest computer." "Damnit! I knew she wanted revenge!" "Revenge for what?" "Yesterday, I shoved my entire arm up her pussy because she's always harassing me." "Oh, so I guess you're one of those bad bitches, right?" "N-no, I'm one of the shy ones!" "Good, I have a fetish for shy and inexperienced girls!" He took off his clothes and he was really hard, even bigger than Kyon, SHIT, I just gave out classified information, just forget I ever said that! I looked at his cock for a while, truth was I have a fetish for being tied up, but not when it involves rape!

"What are you waiting for you dumb bitch, for hell to freeze over, start sucking!" He yelled. It looks like I have no choice, if I had my contact, I could use my Mikuru Beam, but that stupid son of a bitch Yuki bit my neck, making it ineffective! However, right when I was about to put Patrick's cock into my mouth, someone ran into the room, and that someone was, me from the future?! Yeah, the future me was standing in the doorway!

"Oh great, your scumbag mother is here!" Patrick groaned. "Hey you douche, I'm not her mother, I'm a Mikuru from the future!" Future me yelled. "Bullshit, if you're from the future, how do I rape you!" "You don't, I punch you instead!" She then threw a punch in his face, which stunned him briefly, giving future me enough time to untie the ropes and set me free. By now, Patrick got up and began to charge at us, so future me took out this laser gun and shot him with a weird white light, causing him to fall asleep.

"That's a cool weapon!" I said. "Yeah, it's a laser stun gun, it'll be out by the year 2035!" Future me replied. "No fair, that's still another 19 years!" "Time will fly, anyways, I have an important question to ask you." "What is it?" "Well, I just wanted to know what it was like to have sex with a girl from the past." "You want to have sex with me?! But you're also me, is that rape, or masterbation?" "I have no idea sadly, clones have not been perfected in my year." "I understand, but to answer your question, I agree to having lesbian sex with you, let's start!" Future me took off her clothes, and her breasts were way bigger than mine, which made me kind of jealous! She pushed me back into the chair, and began to make out with me while rubbing my pussy, so I returned the favor by rubbing her pussy as well. After a minute, Future me broke the kiss and said

"Hold on, I brought over a few futuristic sex toys, I'll show them to you!" She got up and came back with 2 sex toys; A realistic looking strap on dildo that was pulsating, and this weird ring shaped object. "What are these sex toys?" I asked. "This one is a Hyper Dildo XXX, it's like the Super Dildo XXX of this time, but much better, and this ring, well just put it in your mouth and you'll see!" "Is it a used sex toy?" "No way, these are both brand new!" "Ok, I'll do it!" I took the ring from Future me and put it in my mouth, and it almost immediately felt like a cock was in my mouth, like I was giving a blowjob to someone, it was awesome!

"Amazing huh?" Future me asked. "Yeah, it's making me super wet!" I moaned. "I bet my Hyper Dildo XXX can fix that!" Without any warning, she began to fuck my pussy, which caused me to moan in pleasure. I lasted about 2 minutes of Future me making out with me, while fucking me and fondling with my breast, before I had my orgasm, which she drank it all up. "I see your pussy juice is still bad tasting!" She said. "I can't figure out how to fix it!" I replied. "Here's a tip, eat some chocolate, I did it, and now the juices taste better!" "How does that even work?!" "Maybe something in it? Anyways, it's my turn to be fucked!" "How am I suppose to fuck you?" "With the Hyper Dildo XXX of course!" "I can use it, for real?" "Yeah, come on and show me what I've got!" Future me handed me the Hyper Dildo XXX, so I strapped it on, it looked like an actual cock, just with a weird red button at the edge. "What does that red button do?" I asked. "It's a surprise as well, but don't push it until I'm about to cum!" Future me replied. "What'll happen if I do?" "You push it before I tell you, let's just say that both of us will disappear from existence!" "What?" "I'll kill you!" "O-ok, I won't push it, I'll just fuck you then!" Future me got into the chair I was just in, and I got in the same position she was, and slowly began to fuck her. After about a minute, she said

"Mikuru, you're too slow, speed it up!" "But I'm trying my hardest right now!" I replied. "You're not trying hard enough!" "I-I'm sorry, I can't fuck when I'm nervous!" "Just pretend like I'm Haruhi and you're getting even more revenge, after all, she's the one that caused all of this!" "Ok, then take this you whore!" I sped up my fucking speed, which caused Future me to moan loudly. She lasted about 4 minutes, and before she had her orgasm, I pushed the red button, which caused a lot of cum like stuff to squirt out of it! That was intense, I-I was never that crazy, except yesterday, it was so good, that I accidentally passed out, again...


	7. Chapter 6

Same Dark Room 1:15

I was awakened my the screams of Future me. I got up and saw her tied up in the chair, being harassed by a different person. He had red hair, blue glasses, braces, brown eyes, tons of freckles (I tried counting them, but I gave up when I hit triple digits), he was wearing a white shirt, blue jeans, and a bow tie that looks like a Pokeball. I didn't want to mention the fact that she was me from the future, so I said  
"Hey, who are you, and what are you doing to my mother?!" The guy looked over at me. "Well, well, well. It looks like Miss Mikuru finally woke up!" He said, with a weird chortle like sound. "H-how do you know my name?!" "Come on, I've watched the T.V show, I know that's you from the future!" "Fine, but you didn't answer my questions!" "Sorry, how rude of me, I'm Patrick Hampton, also referred to as the nerdy perv, and as for your future self, let's just say I'm going to use bullet seed in her pussy!" I knew that he was going to rape Future me, so I had to do something. I couldn't fight him, as I'm really weak, and he's not a girl, so shoving my hand up the vagina isn't an option. I had just lost all hope, when I saw the laser gun Future Me used to stun the other Patrick, however the gun was off, so I turned it on, and fired it at Patrick. But instead of falling asleep like I thought he would, instead when the red beam hit him, he blew up, causing blood, bones, and organs to fly all over the room, and we were both drenched in the blood of Patrick, which caused me to scream.  
"W-what the fuck d-did I do?!" I panicked. "I'm sorry, it's my fault!" Future me replied. "How is this your fault?" "I forgot to tell you that when the gun is off, it knocks people out, but when it's on, it'll kill people!" "OH NO! I'm going to jail, I'll be raped so hard in prison!" "Relax, you're fine, Patrick Hampton is a wanted criminal for rape and scamming!" "Scamming?" "Yeah, he used a Action Replay to make fake shiny Pokemon, and traded them for real ones." "Ok, so I won't get in trouble?" "No, at all!" "Great! So can I go back to my classes now?" "Sure, just untie me and I'll teleport you straight to your class!" I untied Future me, and she took out a remote and pressed a button, next thing I knew, I was in my Sex Ed class, SHIT, the teacher (I'm sure her name is Jewel) is giving me this seductive look-EEK! She just shoved her hand down my pants, this isn't going to end well, please wish me luck :(!

Zoey's POV

Going to Theo's House 5:00

Really, is Nikki not getting a chapter today? Alright, anyways, I was on my way to Theo's house to finish off the sex we were abruptly cut off from having yesterday (Thanks to Haruhi!). I went up to his door and knocked, which he answered to my surprise.  
"Hey Theo, why are you answering the door?" I asked. "What? Is there something wrong with me answering the door?!" He asked, a bit hurt. "No, it's just I was expecting your parents to answer." "They're not here, they went to see that new movie Dragon Blade, and my sister is out with her friends, so it's just you and me alone!" "Hold on, you have a sister?" "Yes, and she's the worst!" "Aw come on, how bad is she?" "Her name is Elissa, she's 17, has the same hair color and eyes as me, and the worst thing, is she's a lesbian!" "What wrong with that?" "For one, all her friends are lesbians, they always have sex in the house, mainly on my bed! And they're not too friendly to me if I walk in, normally they push me out and call me a pervert, but one time I walked in after taking a shower, wearing nothing but a towel, my sister and her friends were extremely drunk, and they ended up seducing me, it was the worst!" "Gee, 2 things. First, tell that story at lunch one day, second, if I ever see your sister, I'll knock her out, and you can do whatever you want to her!" "Both of those are a deal, anyways, I'll get some revenge on her right now, let's have sex in her room!" "Great idea, let's go!" Theo led me up to her sisters room, which had hot pink walls, a queen size bed, and a few posters of celebrities (One was Beyoncé, not to brag, but thanks to my dad, I've met her and Usher 3 different times!)  
"You know, my sister has a few sex toys, we can use them in revenge as well!" Theo said. "No thanks, I want my first time with you to be normal!" I replied. "Ok, I'll just use one of her condoms and we'll get started." "Hold on Theo, I've been doing some thinking, and I decided I don't want to use a condom." "Really Zoey, you mean it?" "Yeah, just don't fuck my pussy, I'd rather not get pregnant!" "It's a deal, now let's get this sex started!" "But before we start, try not to be so violent please." "I wish I could promise that, but I can't control myself once I'm in the mood." "Makes sense, in that case, I'll start us off!" I decided to make the first move by pushing Theo down onto the bed and make out with him, while slowly pulling down his pants, to which he was already rock hard!  
"Am I turning you on this easy? I hope you last longer than I think you will!" I teased him. "I'm sure any guy would be erect, now quit fucking around and strip!" Once again, I had that urge to smack the life out of him, but I was turned on by it instead, so I took off all my clothes, then began to suck him. However, Theo barely lasted 25 seconds, when he blew his load into my mouth. "Seriously? I didn't think you'd cum that quickly!" I whined. "That was only round one though, I can cum twice before I am done, but now it's my turn to make you cum!" Theo pushed me back onto the bed and began to eat me out, holy shit he was really violent, it hurt pretty bad, but I was ready to climax, so I decided I'd let him finish. I lasted a minute, before I had my orgasm, and I was ready to call quits, when he climbed on top of me, and began rubbing his cock with my pussy, I knew where this was going.

"Hold on, I didn't say you could fuck my pussy!" I panicked. "Sorry, this is the point of no return, I'm doing it, and there's no stopping me!" Right when he was about to start fucking me, the door opened, and 3 girls walked into the room, which caused us both to fall off the bed. "Who the hell are those girls?" I asked. "The brunette is my sister, the blonde with blue eyes is Sapphire, and the other blonde with all the freckles is Georgia, they're all lesbians." Theo told me.  
"Theo, what the fuck are you doing with that slut on my bed?!" Elissa yelled. "First of all, don't call my girlfriend a slut, second, it's called payback for what you did on my bed all those times!" He replied. I blushed when he said I was his girlfriend, even though it's not official yet. That's when I remembered what I promised Theo, so I got up, and swiftly punched the 3 girls, knocking them all out. "Alright, they're all yours, do what you want." "Thanks Zoey, you're the best." "It's the least I can do, but I've got to get home now." "Ok, but take this paper, it has a question on it, and I want it answered by tomorrow." He handed me a small piece of paper. "Alright, will do, bye Theo!" "Bye Zoey!" I went downstairs, when curiosity struck me, and I opened the paper, there was a message inside of it:

Zoey,

I have liked you since we first met, and I was to afraid to ask this in person, but will you be my girlfriend?

Yes  
No

OMG, my crush just asked me (in a weird way) to be his girlfriend! I quickly checked off the yes answer, and ran out the door, and if you guys are wondering, no I don't plan on telling Nikki and Chloe right away, I think I'll wait a month, then tell them. Oh shit, another ending? You know I'm not good at those...Burger King Chicken fries? Never mind, bye :)!

Back to Nikki

Friday September 11th

First off, OMG, it's about time they gave me another chapter! Secondly, I just wanted us all to have a moment of silence for all those poor people that died on 9/11. (I mean it, like stop reading for about 30 seconds and think about that tragic moment.) Ok, good, may those people rest in piece. Anyways, onto our story. (BTW, people have been asking if I'll ever do a Brianna/Oliver sex scene, truth is, I've been wanting to do that for a while, I promise you, I'll do one in the future!)

In the auditorium 6:45

Today is the day of the contest, and TBH, I'm extremely nervous, we didn't even win last time, but we did land a record deal and I got a TV show, thanks to Trevor Chase (Who is here btw, I hope if he likes our new song we made, we could get another record deal and make even more money!) I figured I'd ask him about it, so I walked up to him and said  
"Hey Trevor, long time no see!" "Yo Nikki, looking great as usual! You gonna preform another song and impress me again?" "It might not be as good, but I think it's great, I call it "Dork On"." "Great title, but it reminds me of Lean On a bit, I hope it's not that song." "No way, it's completely different!" "That's good, did you get any new members for the band?" "No, we're thinking about doing some more tryouts, but so far, nothing." "Nikki, take a bit of advice from me, your band needs wind." "Wind, like gas?" Trevor chuckled at my joke. "No, I meant wind instruments, like the trumpet, the tuba, or my personal favorite, the saxophone." "I don't know if anyone at the school plays any type of wind instrument." "I play one of them!" I turned around and saw my friend Marcy had been listening into our conversation. (She's soon to be my 3rd BFF!)  
"Marcy, you play a wind instrument?" "Yeah, I actually learned how to play the saxophone a few months ago, I'm really good at it, and I'll preform a song on it for the talent show!" "Great, you know, me and Trevor were just saying we needed a new member for my band, you think you can show us how well you can play?" "Sure, why not!" Marcy pulled a golden saxophone from the black case next to her, and to my surprise, she began playing the music from the song Worth It, and it was dead on too! That's when I began to involuntary sing the chorus for the song (Sorry, it's super catchy, I'm actually singing this as I write the down!)  
"You girls are amazing, I swear to god you sounded just like the Fifth Harmony version!" Trevor said. "Aw come on, I'm not that good at singing!" I blushed. "Yeah you are, and if you two are this good in the contest, I bet you'll win, anyways, I've got some stuff to do before I judge, so I wish you girls the best of luck!" Trevor walked off, and me and Marcy were about to do the same, when we both accidentally bumped into Haruhi, causing her to fall!  
"OMG, sorry about that Haruhi, are you ok?" I asked. "No problem, I'm just going to check on my band and see if we're all ready!" She replied, while getting back up on her feet. "You never told us anything about your band, what's it like?" Marcy asked. "I was planning on keeping it a secret, but since you're my friends, I'll tell you, my band is called I Didn't Think of One Yet..." "Hold on Haruhi, that sounds a bit like my band name." "Really? It's too late to change it now." "Yeah, you're right." "Anyways, I'm the singer, Yuki plays the electric guitar, Mikuru is on the drums, Tsuruya is on piano, and Ryoko is playing the trumpet, as for the songs, you'll recognize them if you watched my show!" "Cool, as for our song..." I was interrupted when the PA system announced the contest was starting, so we all had to go backstage and wait to be called (But since I'm the band leader, I get a front row seat!) The contest began, and there's way too many contestants to list, there's almost 85 act in total, so I'm going to list some of the highlights; Marcy and Jenny played the song Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy, Jewel, Lauren, and Lily pole danced to the song Low (Even though I'm a girl, I have to admit it was hot to watch them pole dance!), Mac's Maniacs did the same shit they did last year, just with updated songs, outfits, and lights, and Haruhi's band played their songs (They played Hare Hare Yuki and God Knows), which looked to be the most popular performance by far. But now it was our turn to preform, sadly, due to the lighting and the sounds, I couldn't remember most of this event, but it was very similar to our first performance, and it seems the audience loved it even more! After our act, it was time for the winner announcements, so Principal Winston went up onto the stage. "First off, I want to thank the author for finally making me speak against, it's been way too long dude! Second, I personally think everyone here did their best, but only 4 entries will be winning the prizes, so for 4th place, and winning the IPad Pro is, (Insert generic act here, because I was too lazy to think of one)." After he/she, depending on the gender you picked, got the IPad Pro, Principal Winston continued.  
"The winner for 3rd place, and the Mac laptops are, Marcy Simms and Jenny Chen, because, well I love the song they picked, it was my fathers favorite, before he passed away last year." Marcy and Jenny ran up to the stage, got the laptops, and went back down. "Now, for 2nd place, and the $1,000 in cash prize, and I'm sure most of the guys saw this coming, is Jewel, Lily, and Lauren!" The 3 girls screamed in excitement, ran up to the stage, grabbed the money and ran back down (But not before they kissed Principal Winston, gross :( ). "Son of a bitch, I knew that'd happen too! Anyways, for first place, and the appearance on The Voice, well, for the first time in the 24 years WCD has been open, is a tie! I just couldn't pick between Actually I'm Not Really Sure Yet or I Didn't Think of One Yet, so I'll have Trevor Chase decide for me." "Huh? I have to pick?" He asked. "Yes, I can't decide myself, can you pick the winning team for me?" "Alright, I'll pick Nikki's band, since they had an original song, however, I'm also a huge fan of Haruhi, so I'll do my best to get a 3rd season of her show on air." OMG, I just won a trip to preform on The Voice, SQUEEE :)! I went onto the stage to thank Trevor and everyone in general, but right when I was about to start, I heard a certain Godzilla in Forever 21 clothes and red pumps yell out  
"NOT SO FAST MAXWELL!" MacKenzie ran up onto the stage. "What the hell do you want, I'm about to give my speech!" I asked highly annoyed. "That first place prize should be mine, we went to the 15 Minutes of Fame set last year, it was just some nightclub, where me and Jessica both got fucking roofied, I demand a real prize!" That's when I got a great idea for a prank. "You want a prize do you?" "Yes, I didn't win anything last year, other than a rape, but that doesn't count, I want a real prize!" "Alright then, Yuki, show MacKenzie what she won!" Her eyes flashed for a second, which opened a portal of some sorts, which made some sort of foul smelling raw sewage fall onto her! "OMG, YOU JUST RUINED MY NEW $700 OUTFIT, YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS MAXWELL!" She yelled. "Ahhhh shit, it seems the fuck-up fairy has visited us again, what is it you wanted!" That comeback made everyone in the auditorium (including Principal Winston and Trevor) yell "OOOOOOOH!", including me, sorry, I know, you guys don't have to tell me, I'm such a dork :)!

Well, that's it for this crossover, if I get one more review, than be on the lookout for Dork Diaries: Tales from a Not-So-Hot Hookup, set to be released late December-early January.


End file.
